Spotlight on me
by dannyjzsmith
Summary: Her mother died proving to the wizarding world that muggles and muggleborns were just as good ballet dancers without magic. Now its her turn to make them purebloods eat their words.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. J.K Rowling's the genius behind Harry Potter stories and the characters.**

…

* * *

Chapter One: Mama and Ballet.

I looked at Mama in awe. She looked like a beautiful swan on the stage. Her feet did one last graceful leap and she landed on her toes,arms above her head. Then she spun and bowed at the end of the three turns, finishing her solo dance.

I jumped up and applauded as loud as I could. Daddy wolf whistled and clapped along with me. We were seated in the first row so we turned around to see how the rest of the audience reacted to Mama's performance. I grinned as everyone was giving Mama a standing ovation.

The curtains closed and Daddy led me to backstage. Me being only six, I held onto his hand tightly, afraid to get lost in the huge theater full of strangers.

A week ago, Mama had been given a ballet solo by a famous theater in town. Even though it was not a full house, a large number of people showed up. I was so happy that Mama was living her dream, dancing ballet in front of the world gracefully. That was her dream. But her goal was to dance in front of the wizarding world.

Mama was a muggle but her grandmother was a witch. Daddy never believed it but Mama often came into my room and told me stories of the wizarding world that her grandmother used to tell her. I just sat there in awe, wishing i could be a part of that world.

Then she would tell me with determination shining in her eyes that she would someday dance in front of the wizarding world's greatest ballet judges, Shawn P. Johansson, Dutchess Victoria Jenkins and Madam Miore Tessa. These were purebloods and they despised all muggles and muggleborns. They claimed that ballet was not ballet unless there was magic involved. Mama wanted to prove them and change their views on Muggle ballet forever. I pray every night for her dream to come true.

Daddy and i reached the door of Mama's dressing room and opened it. I was overwhelmed by all the flowers in her room. I pulled out a rose from a bunch behind me and handed it to mama. She laughed and picked me up, kissing my forehead.

Daddy hugged both of us and soon we were driving home in his car, discussing about Mama's brilliant performance. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I saw Mama's graceful body spinning and twirling in the stage lights. My heart pounded whenever i recalled her standing on her toes in those beautiful pink silk pointe shoes. When i grow up, i want to dance in those very shoes.

As we reached home, i wondered how Mama would get to the wizarding world of performing arts. Does Mama have any wizarding friends that might know the famous judges?

I ran up to Mama and asked her. Mama smiled and looked down to me.

"Just wait Hermione dear. One of the audience members was a niece of Victoria who enjoys muggle ballet. I invited him through a friend and he came to see me backstage. He said that i would have to wait a year atleast to get to see those famous judges. I do not care how many years it would get me to them. Things are finally turning out the way i want them to" Mama said as she happily stood on her toes and spun in joy.

I giggled and tried to mimic her but i stumbled midturn and burst out laughing. One year was all Mama needed to get her act right and wow them.


	2. Point e Shoes

**I do not own anything. J.K Rowling's the genius behind Harry Potter stories and the characters. I have written most of the chapters in Hermione's POV. **

…

* * *

Chapter two: Point e Shoes.

A year later on my seventh birthday, Mama was called into the wizarding world. She changed into her costume and threw a cloak on. She threw one on me too and I didn't ask her why. I had a feeling I was about to see weirder things later.

Our feet reached ground as me and Mama clutched each other tightly. Apparently the man at our doorstep was not kidding when he said we would be flying on broomsticks.

It was night time and I looked up in awe. It was a huge mansion with a sign that said 'Theater of Wizard Ballet'. Mama looked down at me excitedly and I smiled at her. Her dream was finally coming true.

The man led us inside the huge mansion. I jumped in shock when the picture in the wall I passed greeted me.

Finally we reached a huge wooden door. I touched it and marveled at its beauty. It was carved in such perfection and some details were actually moving. When the door opened,the biggest ballet room I have had ever seen. It was even bigger than Mama's dancing room in our house.

The man led Mama to another room and told me to go sit at the corner without getting my presence known to the judges. The judges did not allow an audience

but mama wanted me to see her glorious moment.

I walked into the huge room, indulging in the sweet smell of honeysuckle and orchids coming from no source. As I walked further, three standing figures came in view. They looked arrogant and professional,even from far. But they were wearing weird clothing.

One was a redhead lady wearing what seemed to be a bird on her head and a really long purple robe. The second was a brunette lady with flowers that bloomed in the light magically and she seemed to be wearing a black corset dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. Lastly there was a guy who seemed to be smoking from a pot shaped object and even he was wearing a robe.

I sat in the corner softly, afraid to be known of. They all took their seats gracefully

behind a white,long table, waiting for Mama. But they all looked so evil that I felt

nervous for Mama.

Suddenly a door swung open and Mama walked in, looking like a goddess in her pink tutu and glittery pink corset. She walked gracefully towards the judges table and bowed. My eyes followed her every step eagerly, afraid to miss out on any of her movements.

Then all of a sudden, the three judges burst out laughing.

'That was the worst opening act I had ever seen in my entire life and I am a hundred and ten years old, muggle' said the red head said rudely.

'Judge only when I'm dancing, Madam.' Mama said politely before beginning the dance.

Mama danced the best I had ever seen. She twirled, jumped and stretched with

so much enthusiasm that my heart fluttered in adrenaline to be just like when she was done, the judges did not clap.

They looked angry instead. I raised my eyebrows. Any normal human would have loved Mama's dance and there they were, looking like as though somebody stole something very dear to them.

All of a sudden, they stood up and pulled out wooden sticks from nowhere.

'You vile muggle. You steal our dance steps and actually dance them without magic? You should be punished.' said the brunette.

Then she waved her stick and suddenly Mama was screaming. I got up and made a move towards her but a hand stopped me. I looked up and saw a blonde lady. She warned me not to say anything or I would die too.

Horrified, I looked at Mama and saw her suddenly burst into flames. My scream died behind a soft hand pulled suddenly over my mouth. Mama slowly turned to ashes while the three figures laughed evilly. Suddenly the blonde lady pulled out her own stick and Mama's point e shoes landed in her hand before they could become ashes.

Then the room spun but the image of Mama's burning body and those judges laughing faces burnt into my skull. Then suddenly I was outside my house. The lady picked me up and I sobbed into her hair. She rang the doorbell. Daddy opened the door as soon as he heard the doorbell.

Daddy's smile faded and turned into that of a horrified look as he saw a blonde stranger holding his only daughter who was crying in one arm and Mama's blackened silk point e shoes in another.


End file.
